Une histoire compliqué enfin presque
by MammaDiva
Summary: Un regard un mot un geste et plein d'autres choses à suivre dans une belle romance des fois un peu compliqué... ou presque
1. chapter 1

Parce que j'ai envie de vous faire plaisir avant la publication de Vice et Versa lundi.

Une Le Petit Fictions Sterek et Packson qui traîne dans mes placards depuis presque 1 ans.

rien ne m'appartient sauf l'histoire je vous fais de gros bisous je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous dis à lundi.

 **1.**

 **1er regard**

 **1er Mots**

Peter était plus qu'excédé quand il entra chez lui dans le duplex qu'il avait acheté trois ans auparavant. Un superbe appartement situé au 7ème étage d'un bâtiment quasiment neuf dans le quartier résidentiel de Beacon Hills. Logement proche de tous commerces, surtout la petite épicerie bio qui lui plaisait tant, quand il avait visité le quartier avant de se décider.

Partir une semaine pour une conférence sur l'urbanisme n'était selon lui pas un problème en soi, car son métier d'architecte lui plaisait toujours après des années de travail acharné pour devenir l'homme incontournable qu'il était. Mais rentrer chez lui pour découvrir que son neveu adoré avait transformé son havre de paix en baisodrome n'était pas, encore selon lui, le meilleur des accueils. Enfin pas EUX.

Étant bisexuel, il aimait s'adonnait à quelques plaisirs de la vie. Il avait essayé bons nombres de choses, comme l'échangisme ou les partouzes ainsi que les "gang bang". Mais jamais chez lui. Il aimait les choses en ordre. Chez lui, il emmenait une personne voir deux si l'occasion s'en présentait.

Là, à l'heure actuelle, son salon ressemblait à une fin d'orgie romaine, à une scène de bacchanales infernales. Sept jeunes hommes endormis, les uns sur les autres, nus, entassaient comme une boule humaine, sentant la transpiration et le sperme. Cela lui déplaisait fortement.

Accueillir son neveu chez lui, pas de souci, principalement parce que son logement avait pris feu à cause d'une surtension dans les gaines électriques. Mais aussi parce que Talia Hale, sœur de Peter et mère de Derek était morte quelques années plus tôt dans un accident de voiture qui emporta par la même occasion, sa nièce Laura et son beau-frère Deuc. Derek ne pouvait décemment pas allez vivre dans la chambre universitaire de sa petite sœur Cora à Londres.

Alors il avait décidé de prendre son neveu dans son foyer. Malheureusement, Derek était un jeune homme de 28 ans décadent. Sans travail, mais avec beaucoup, beaucoup d'argent, à ne plus savoir qu'en faire. Les gens étaient agrippés à lui, comme une moule en plomb a un rocher en or massif Peter avait bien tenté de les éloigner mais quand on a des habitudes, il est dur de s'en défaire et Derek ne voulait pas s'en défaire.

Il était temps que Peter s'en mêle. D'un parce que son neveu ne pouvait pas vivre de cette façon jusqu'à sa mort, l'argent ne pousse pas sur les arbres. De deux parce que Peter ne pouvait pas vivre comme ça, il voulait être tranquille en rentrant chez lui. Et de trois parce que justement, Peter aller faire une rencontre qui pourrait changer sa vie. Et de quatre, parce que Peter allait de rencontrer enfin, celui qui pourrait changer la vie de son neveu.

Des cheveux châtains coupés court en brosse. Des yeux couleurs ambre pétillant d'une grande joie de vivre. Un sourire malicieux et coquin. Une peau laiteuse parsemée de petites taches de rousseur. Un rire communicatif. Un corps fin et musclé. Des fesses à croquer. Une voix délicieuse. Une gentillesse incroyable. Et surtout ce n'était pas un garçon intéressé, il déjà tout l'argent qu'il lui faut.

Ce jeune homme s'était installé dans l'immeuble depuis trois semaines, mais Peter n'avait pas eu l'occasion de le rencontrer. Il venait juste de faire sa connaissance. Enfin, il aurait préféré le rencontrer dans d'autres circonstances.

Arrivé devant sa porte, ce petit Zébulon sortit de nulle part s'était présenté et d'un air gêné lui avait demandé si son compagnon pouvait remettre ses ébats à plus tard.

Bonjour ! Fit une voix masculine derrière lui, alors que Peter allait mettre sa clé dans la serrure.

Il se retourna et découvrit un jeune homme charmant avec une mine pourtant des plus fatiguée. Le garçon face à lui avait l'air très gêné, il sautillait sur lui-même, essayant de dire quelque chose qui allait sûrement lui déplaire. Il avait déjà eu un appel étrange de la part de sa gardienne le soir précédant. Il n'avait pas vraiment compris ce qu'il se passait, les cris autour empêchait le bon déroulement de l'appel.

Oui ? Que puis-je pour vous ?

Excusez-moi, je suis Stiles Stilinski, je viens d'emménager dans la chambre de bonne face à votre appartement, bon ce n'est pas vraiment une chambre de bonne mais c'est plus petit que l'appartement de mes parents, enfin mes parents ont une maison donc mon appartement et plus petit, mais c'est plus grand que ma chambre donc je n'ai pas à me plaindre là-dessus… Pardon ! S'excusa Stiles alors que Peter le regardait amusé de rencontrer ce garçon.

Ne vous excusez pas, c'est rafraîchissant de rencontrer des gens qui parlent dans cet immeuble, beaucoup râlent, mais peu discutent. Peter vit Stiles souffler doucement semblant reprendre le cours de ses pensées.

Merci, je suis nouveau à Beacon Hills, je viens de Beverly Hills et je suis habitué à ce que j'appelle des personnes fermées, étant hyperactif je passe du coq à l'âne en deux secondes et les gens généralement s'énervent. Stiles sourit doucement devant le sourire de Peter et continua. Voilà je suis en pleine révision d'examens et je dois dire que votre copain n'est pas très discret, ça me regarde pas la vie des gens mais j'aimerais avoir juste quelques jours de répit pour réviser mon examen oral…

Mon compagnon ? Pas très discret ? Je comprends … Peter se stoppa net. Il venait de comprendre les mots du petit homme face à lui qui se tortillait sous son regard. Je m'en excuse, je vais voir avec mon neveu s'il peut calmer ses ardeurs …

Votre neveu ? Ah je suis rassuré !

Rassuré ?

Oui, je ne voulais pas faire de problème dans un couple et puis … Peter vit Stiles blanchir en s'immobilisant. Puis le visage du jeune Zébulon se mit à rougir. Ses yeux trouvèrent au sol un aspect très intéressant. Peter compris que son neveu ne lui était pas indifférent.

Je comprends, Derek est un très beau jeune homme avec malheureusement une tendance à n'en faire qu'à sa tête, je m'occupe de le sermonner si vous me faites une petite faveur !

La tête de Stiles remonta trop vite au goût de Peter qui entendu ses cervicales craqué. Le regard interrogatif du jeune montrait une certaine perplexité dans le regard.

Que puis-je faire pour vous ? Par contre je préféré être franc, vous êtes un bel homme mais je ne coucherais pas avec vous, même si c'est tentant …

Le rire de Peter raisonna dans le couloir en marbre de l'immeuble. Sûrement que les voisins l'avaient entendu car des portes d'entrées claquèrent aux étages inférieurs.

Vous êtes une bouffée d'air frais jeune homme, vraiment ! Peter essuya quelques larmes qui perlaient à ses yeux et se calma. Non ce n'est pas mon genre non plus même si vous êtes plutôt beau garçon aussi, je préfère les blonds à mauvais caractère …

Vous plairiez à mon second meilleur ami, Jackson, il est blond, insolent, très intelligent mais il préfère jouer de son corps que de son cerveau pour draguer. Moi je suis plutôt quelconque alors j'use de mon cerveau mais ça ne marche jamais, alors je reste dans mon coin jusqu'à ce qu'un mec trop bourré me remarque ou qu'il n'y est plus personne pour lui et se rabatte sur moi …

C'est bien dommage Stiles … Je peux t'appeler Stiles ?

C'est le … Non ce n'est pas mon vrai prénom, mais comme le vrai est imprononçable, j'ai choisi celui-ci, alors oui vous pouvez m'appeler Stiles ! Et vous c'est Peter !

Voilà, alors je disais donc que c'est bien dommage que tu te rabaisses comme ça, tu es un beau jeune homme et pour te le prouver j'aimerais que tu sortes avec mon neveu …

Je ne crois pas que ce soit possible, il a l'air gentil mais je suis de nature prudent et j'ai peur de l'exubérance dont il fait preuve, la pauvre Mme Zéphire a été traumatisé par les six hommes à moitiés nus qui dansés autour d'elle hier soir, je crois qu'elle est baptisée pour toute sa vie de femme.

Peter comprenait enfin le fameux message qu'il avait reçu. La gardienne devait l'attendre au tournant, il allait devoir user de tout son charme légendaire pour calmer le dragon.

Je comprends mieux ! Mais je me permets d'insister, au moins venait prendre un apéritif ce soir, cela vous changera les idées pendant vos révisions et comme ça nous pourrons mieux nous connaître.

D'accord … zut je ne peux pas, Jackson vient réviser à la maison …

Je dois bien rencontrer ce fameux Jackson ? Alors faisons d'une pierre deux coups.

Peter vit Stiles sortir son téléphone et taper à une vitesse un message qui reçut une réponse dans la seconde qui suivit, il était épaté par la manière que les jeune d'aujourd'hui avaient d'écrire des messages sur leur portable. Enfin pour ceux qui écrivait bien parce que les autres, il ne comprenait pas un traître mots que ses jeunes plan culs lui envoyé.

Poussant un long soupir qui voulait en dire beaucoup sur la vision qu'il avait et sur son état d'esprit, Peter respira un bon coup.

DEBOUT BANDE DE MOLLUSQUE DÉCÉRÉBRÉ ! Hurla Peter qui se mit à sourire devant les sept jeunes hommes qui sursautèrent comme des malades en regardant tout autour d'eux comme s'ils cherchaient un point de repère pour leur dire où ils étaient. ALLEZ, J'AI PAS TOUTE LA JOURNÉE, ALORS LEVEZ VOS CULS ET DEGAGEZ DE CHEZ MOI SINON JE VOUS FOUS DEHORS SANS VOS FRINGUES … ALLEZ !

Les six invités indésirables se levèrent assez vite et cherchèrent leurs vêtements en vitesse devant le regard noir que leur lançait Peter. Impassible Derek était allongé au sol, nu, un bras soutenant sa tête et observant le manège de son oncle qui s'amusait comme un petit fou à terroriser ses camarades de jeux. Et quel jeu !

Debout au milieu du salon, Peter ancra son regard dans celui, insolent, de son neveu. Cela faisait bien dix minutes que les ''souilleurs'' de maison étaient partis, Derek n'avait pas dénié se lever et rester et rester effrontément dans sa position.

Tu comptes te lever un jour ? Car tu es chez moi et si j'étais rentré avec des amis ou des collègues, je pense que tu serais mort à l'heure qu'il est.

Oncle Pet ! Sérieux ? Des amis ? Tu n'as pas d'amis ! Et tu ne ramènes jamais personne ici sauf quelques plans culs qui ne restent jamais assez longtemps pour leur proposer un café matinal. Derek se leva et s'étira en baillant. La nuit avait été longue et s'endormir comme ça à même le sol n'était pas vraiment bon pour le dos.

Je répète ! Tu es chez moi Derek et je commence à en avoir par-dessus la tête de tes conneries, il va falloir que tu changes sinon …

Sinon tu vas me mettre dehors ? On sait tous les deux que tu ne le feras pas et on sait pourquoi !

Ne remet pas ta mère sur le tapis parce que vu comment tu mènes ta vie, elle serait scandalisée et t'aurait mis un chassé dans la gueule que tu en aurais pleuré ta race, s'énerva Peter. À chaque dispute Derek remettait Talia Hale et le serment que Peter lui avait fait après des heures d'agonie sur son lit d'hôpital. Toujours veiller sur Derek et Cora.

Cora était une effrontée, frondeuse et têtue. Comparé à son frère c'était un ange descendu tout droit du ciel. Âgée de 21 ans, la jeune femme était en couple avec un jeune homme au nom de Isaac Lahey avec qui elle faisait ses études. Aucun des deux ne causait du souci à Peter. Enfin rien d'aussi énorme que Derek.

Lave-toi, range-moi ton bordel, lave le loft, nous avons des invités dans sept heures qui viennent prendre l'apéritif …

Des gens viennent ici ? Pour prendre l'apéritif ? Seulement ça ? Peter se tourna et sourit devant le visage estomaqué de Derek et se dirigea vers son bureau pour y déposer ses affaires.

Oui et je veux aussi que tu présentes tes excuses à Mme Zéphire pour ton comportement d'hier soir …

Cette salope frigide et homophobe ? même pas en rêve …

Cette salope frigide et homophobe est notre gardienne alors même si tu ne penses pas les mots, soit convainquant. Peter sortit de son bureau et commença à monter pour poser sa valise quand il s'arrêta en chemin et se tourna vers son neveu le visage grave.

La prochaine fois que tu me fais un coup pareil Derek Allan Hale, je peux te promettre que je fais moi-même tes valises et que je te mets à la rue. Il est grand temps que tu grandisses et que tu changes d'amis. Trouve toi un mec, un bien, trouve des amis, des vrais, trouve-toi un travail hormis tes nouvelles érotiques que tu publies, écrit un vrai livre à la rigueur. Je veux bien t'aider mais bordel, fais quelque chose de ta vie. Tu es mon neveu, le seul. Alors par pitié grandi. Peter se détourna et laissa Derek seul avec les paroles qu'il venait de lui balancer au visage.

Derek voulait bien tout ça. Mais comment y arriver alors que la vie vous sourit quand vous avez de l'argent, plein d'argent, trop d'argent.

Des amis ? Il en avait. Enfin presque, parce qu'il savait très bien que s'il n'avait pas un sou en poche, ces personnes ne s'intéresseraient même pas à lui ou pire, ils s'amuseraient à se jouer de lui. Comme il faisait avec certains. Il avait un ami quand il était plus jeune, Jordan Parrish mais malheureusement il l'avait perdu de vu après le lycée. Peut-être se trouvait-il sur Facebook ? Il allait rechercher.

Un travail ? Ouais pourquoi pas mais quand on ne sait rien faire à par écrire du cul c'était compliqué. Alors ça écrire du porno c'était facile, mais écrire autres choses ça se compliquait, il n'avait pas trop d'imagination à part quand il s'agissait de baiser. Alors là, oui, il y en a de l'imagination, comme cette nuit quand … Ouais bon, ce n'est pas le moment. Mais écrire, ce n'était pas son truc, surtout qu'il fallait créer des personnages, des lieux, des situations etc. Ça le saoulait déjà.

Se trouver un mec ? Pourquoi faire ? Il avait déjà tout ce dont il avait besoin dans son téléphone. Toutes ses applications gays qui regorgeaient de mecs à baisers, sans chichis, sans blablas inutiles, du cul et tchao bonsoir. Bon c'était vrai que des fois il y pensait. Avoir quelqu'un à qui se confier, se mettre dans le canapé sous la couette et mater des séries débiles sur Netflix et se moquer. Faire des câlins au réveil le matin. Apporter le petit déjeuner au lit. Lui faire l'amour longuement au lieu de l'habituel coup vite fais.

Fellation, pénétration, éjaculation et dégage de la maison.

Mais personne n'avait trouvé grâce à ses yeux. Quoique. Le petit jeune d'en face lui avait tapé dans l'œil. Tout ce qu'il aimait. Mignon. Intelligent. Souriant. Athlétique. Et ses yeux. Bordel ses yeux couleur whisky. Lui. Lui, oui. S'il devait se caser, se serait un mec comme lui.

Mais après l'impression qu'il avait due lui faire hier soir quand la gardienne était venue et qu'il l'avait aperçu sur le pas de sa porte, il allait sûrement l'éviter. Pourtant quand leurs regards s'étaient croisés, il avait l'impression que le jeune homme était intéressé. La vie allait peut-être lui offrir une chance. Il irait le voir pour lui présenter ses excuses et voir s'il voulait bien boire un verre avec lui pour se faire pardonner.

Il souffla d'avance, pas habitué à s'excuser pour ses actes. Sa mère lui laissait la liberté qu'il voulait tant qu'il ne dépassait pas ses limites, qui étaient très large.

Il entendit les pas de son oncle qui revenait dans le salon, ne voulant pas finir à la rue, même s'il savait que cela n'arriverait jamais, il courut vers la salle de bain de l'étage inférieur en criant qu'il allait prendre une douche avant de ranger.

Peter le vit passer devant lui comme un boulet de canon et sourit devant son neveu, le seul et l'unique. Le dernier mâle de la famille. Enfin à part lui bien sûr. Il se souvenait encore de ce petit garçon âgé de dix ans qui criait dans la maison familiale qu'il était un louveteau en grognant sur Laura. La jeune fille faisait semblant d'avoir peur et partait en courant se cacher sous les rires des adultes.

Il regarda sa montre et fila dans la cuisine, intact des frasques sexuelles de son neveu et commença à préparer les entremets pour l'apéritif du soir. Il entendit Derek au loin chanter sous la douche. Une vieille balade que sa mère lui murmurait quand elle préparait des gâteaux.

Stiles n'arrivait plus à se concentrer sur sa maquette de dessin. Trop de choses s'étaient passées depuis son arrivé ici. Ses parents qui n'arrêtaient pas de l'appeler pour être sûr qu'il allait bien. Surtout sa mère qu'il comparait à une mère juive. Vingt appels en une seule journée était son minimum. Enfant unique, Stiles connaissait l'amour d'une mère et d'un père. Mais quand vous aviez 21 ans et que vous quittiez le cocon familial pour faire vos études dans un autre état que celui de votre enfance, c'était un dépaysement. Surtout pour Maman Stilinski.

Claudia était une femme de pouvoir dans son entreprise de décoration. Toujours à l'affût de la bonne occasion, et un requin en affaires. Mais quand il s'agissait de son fils, plus rien n'avait d'importance. Elle plaquait tout. Comme la fois où Stiles s'était écorché le genou pendant un match de football poussin et qu'elle avait fait irruption sur le terrain pour emmener son fils dans ses bras loin de ses "barbares de gosses". Il se souvenait encore de la honte qu'il avait ressenti le lendemain de retour en classe. Mais pour rien au monde il ne voudrait changer de mère.

En ce qui concerne John Stilinski c'est une autre affaire. Chef de la police de Beverly Hills, Papa Stilinski est une machine de guerre, avec un cœur tendre et fondant. Le visage fermé et les bottes bien ancré au sol, John parait froid et ferme. Pour Stiles il ferait n'importe quoi sauf, sauf le sortir des ennuis judiciaires. Même s'il aime son fils, il le laisserait enfermé derrière les barreaux pour lui apprendre la vie.

D'ailleurs c'était déjà arrivé. Premier émoi sexuel, Stiles a vécu sa première fois de façon très embarrassante et humiliante. Pris sur le fait dans une voiture sur le parking du lycée en compagnie de son ancien camarade de classe Scott, qui est devenu un de ses meilleurs amis, les deux adolescents avaient fini en cellule.

Crise de rire garanti, après coup pour Stiles et Scott, devant la tête de John Stilinski regardant dans la voiture et s'apercevant que le couple qui faisait des cochonneries n'étaient que son fils et le fils de la meilleure amie de sa femme.

Son téléphone se mit à sonner et le jeune homme décrocha sans même regarder qui l'appelé, il savait déjà d'avance qui pouvait tenter de le joindre.

Maman ?

Oups désolé Jacks, je pensais que …

Ouais je sais, mais c'est son heure …

Ouais toutes les heures c'est son heure.

Déjà ? Mais …

Ok ! T'as les clés de toute façon ? Tu montes direct !

Je t'attends mon lézard !

Stiles éclata de rire à la réponse de Jackson qui n'aimait pas qu'on l'appelle par des petits sobriquets ridicules.

Je t'attends !

Jackson Whittemore ! Grand. Une chevelure blonde bien coupée. Un regard franc et puant le sexe Une bouche délicieuse et tentatrice. Un corps de rêve. Un intellect plus haut que la moyenne, caché sous un humour froid et des muscles chaud. Une amitié datant de la maternelle avec Scott. Une relation presque ambiguë à trois, limite incestueuse. On pourrait presque croire qu'ils étaient frères. Enfin pour Scott c'était sûr.

Stiles souffla et s'installa au fond de sa chaise de bureau puis bascula en arrière. Venir à Beacon Hills pour faire ses études de graphisme et de dessin était, sur le papier une bonne idée. Mais en réalité, être éloigné de ses parents s'apparentait à une torture. Le manque de présence de ses parents. Les câlins de Claudia quand il était triste. Le sourire complice John quand ils faisaient des bêtises. Les vrais repas de famille. Les petites disputes. Les moqueries de ses parents quand les trois adolescents dormaient dans le même lit.

Heureusement pour lui, ses amis avaient été accepté dans leur faculté, ici, à Beacon Hills. Scott étudiait la biologie animale et Jackson le droit pénal. Il y avait aussi Theo, le petit ami de Scott qui étudiait la littérature. Erica Reyes, sa blonde incendiaire qui était dans sa classe. Ce petit groupe était bien soudé mais il savait que malgré tout, certains étaient en manque de quelque chose. Comme lui d'ailleurs.

Il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et se refermer. Les yeux clos, il sentit une main caresser son visage et une bouche l'embrasser sur le front.

Alors mon petit renard ? On a mal dormi cette nuit ? Se moque Jackson en posant son sac et tournant la chaise de Stiles pour s'accroupir devant lui et le regarder soucieusement mais avec un petit sourire malicieux.

Stiles aimait cette facette de Jackson, facette qu'il cachait au reste du monde mais Stiles y avait droit.

Petit renard ? Sérieux mon petit lézard. Jackson ricana, ce surnom lui survivrait bien après sa mort, quelle idée d'avoir emmené son lézard en classe quand il était petit. Vraiment des fois il avait de ces idées. Mal dormi et un bien grand mot, je n'ai pas fermé l'œil, c'est fou ce qu'un humain peut générer comme bruit quand il est en action, j'avais l'impression de les avoir tous devant ma porte.

C'est le beau gosse brun de la dernière fois ?

Ouais ! Souffla Stiles.

Il avait déjà expliqué la situation à Jackson. Il lui avait avoué la vérité, sans faux semblant, sans fioriture. Scott aurait défoncé la porte et lui aurait défoncé la tête à ce voisin. Mais Jackson était plus sournois, comme un serpent. Mais Stiles savait que le blond pouvait se contenir, analyser la situation et prendre une décision réfléchie.

Tu as craqué pour ton voisin alors que tu n'es ici que depuis trois semaines, bravo c'est malin !

Je sais ! Il ne sait même pas que j'existe de toute façon, tu aurais vu les mecs qu'il s'est tapé, il n'y en a aucun qui me ressemble, rien à voir avec moi.

Ça ne veut rien dire, Jackson se leva et s'installa sur le lit face au bureau. Je te signale que samedi Erica vient te voir.

Merde j'avais oublié ! S'écria Stiles qui se leva d'un bond.

Commence pas à flipper, son côté maman trash s'est calmé depuis qu'elle sort avec Boyd …

Boyd ? Vernon Boyd ? Le prof ? Le grand black qui parle jamais mais qui terrorise tout le monde simplement avec son regard. Elle a enfin décider de lui demander ?

Ah non c'est lui qui à parler, enfin après les regards langoureux qu'elle lui a lancés, il lui a rouler un putain de patin avant hier soir au bar, c'était mémorable, tu aurais dû voir sa tête à Blondie. Jackson éclata de rire en se souvenant du sourire satisfait de Boyd et de la tête perdue mais presque perverse d'Erica.

Je comprends pourquoi elle n'a pas appelé depuis deux jours.

Ouais ! Bon on se met à réviser vu que nous sommes invités à prendre l'apéro dans trois heures.

Nous sommes invités chez mon voisin, Mr Hale, enfin Peter, un homme superbe et charmant, il devrait te plaire …

Arrête de vouloir me caser Stiles, je ne veux pas m'engager, j'ai trop de travail …

Ouais ! Je pense qu'il pourrait te faire sortir de ta bulle un peu …

C'est toi qui me dis ça, le geek charmant, Jackson éclata de rire devant la tête incrédule de son ami.

Stiles se retourna face à son bureau et laissa à Jackson le temps de se calmer.

Il se mit à réfléchir sur sa vie sentimentale qui était un échec cuisant. Il n'était pas ce que l'on pourrait appeler un bourreau des cœurs. Hyperactif. Bavard à saouler un sourd. Maigre sans être maigre. Il se trouvait plutôt mince, svelte, musclé fin. Mais dans le milieu, il n'était pas ce qu'on appelait un canon. Personne ne se retournait sur lui dans la rue.

Pas qu'il s'en fichait, mais il aurait bien aimé pour une fois être celui qui attire le regard. Son regard.

Jamais de sa vie, Derek ne s'était trouvé aussi con. Jamais. Pourtant là de suite, il ne savait pas comment réagir. Pantalon à pince à moitié tombé au sol, un boxer jaune fluo à l'effigie de flash bien en vue, un tee shirt Dark Knight mal enfilé, la porte d'entrée ouverte sur son voisin et un autre garçon qu'il avait déjà vu dans l'immeuble quand il sortait.

Il ne savait pas comment gérer la chose. Il pensait que c'était Peter qui était sorti chercher quelques choses et qu'il avait oublié ses clés. Ce qui était étrange vu que Peter n'oubliait jamais rien.

Euh … Salut. Bafouilla Stiles les joues rouges et les yeux baissés au sol.

Je pense qu'on va revenir plus tard … Commença Jackson pas du tout mal à l'aise. Derek avait l'impression que le blond se léchait les lèvres en matant son boxer.

Euh … Désolé, s'écria Derek qui courut comme il put dans une pièce du duplex, laissant Peter accueillir ses hôtes.

Mon neveu aime faire son petit effet. Sourit Peter en faisant entrer Stiles et le délicieux blond qui l'accompagnait. Entrez, je vous prie, le salon est juste en face … Peter eut un peu de mal à avaler sa salive.

Il trouva le blond vraiment sexy, trop peut-être, mais il était … Il n'en trouvait pas les mots.

Peter, je vous présente mon meilleur ami Jackson, Jackson voici Peter.

Enchanté, répondit Jackson en lui faisant un clin d'œil que Stiles ne manqua pas. Il savait que Jackson allait jouer au charmeur à mort, ce qui généralement le conduisait soit à baiser, soit à faire fuir. Jouer n'est pas gagner. Peut-être que cette fois ci Jackson jouera et gagnera autre chose qu'un plan cul.

Hey ! Salua Derek le regard fuyant.

Stiles avait l'impression de se retrouver avec une autre personne que celui qu'il avait déjà vu. Comment un homme pouvait changer de personnalité comme ça. Il demanderait à son cousin qui fait de la psychologie.

Enchanté de te rencontrer, dit Derek en tendant la main que Stiles serra.

Moi de même, lui répondit -il.

Peter sentait qu'il allait se régaler, si seulement Talia pouvez être là pour voir ça. Elle serait sûrement morte… de rire.

Bienvenue chez moi les garçons. S'exclama Peter comme s'il présentait une émission de télé, ce qui fit rire Stiles et Jackson. Et surtout ce qui détendit les convives.


	2. Chapter 2

**2.**

 **1er Rendez-vous**

 **1er Baiser**

Stiles ! Sérieusement c'est tout ce que tu as à te mettre ? Tu ne peux décemment pas sortir à un rencard habillé comme si tu allais en cours ou même pour nos sorties ! regarde-moi ces trucs ! Je t'adore mon Batman mais tes fringues actuelles ressemblent à celles d'un ado attardé plutôt qu'à Bruce Wayne. Combien de fois je t'ai dit de faire les boutiques avec moi ? Hein ? Combien ? Non mais ce n'est pas possible tout ça !

Il avait fallu que Jackson et Scott ouvrent leur bouche. Sérieusement ils ne pouvaient pas se taire des fois ? Certes, Erica les terrifiait mais quand même ! Stiles regardait la blonde jeter ses affaires par terre tout en maugréant sur ses goûts vestimentaires. Pourtant c'était comme ça qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. Élèves dans le même lycée, ils ne s'étaient jamais parlés, il avait fallu un signe du destin à une convention Marvel pour se rendre compte que leurs goûts en matière de Bds ou de films étaient les mêmes.

Depuis, elle avait intégré son groupe en apportant Isaac Lahey avec elle. Un blond bouclé adorable mais qui avait dû partir faire ses études en Angleterre suivant sa mère.

Le problème avec Erica, c'était qu'elle avait pris la place de la mère hyper protectrice du groupe. Et spécialement avec Stiles qu'elle couvait comme son propre louveteau. Des fois, il se demandait si sa vie sentimentale aussi vide que le néant n'était pas dû au regard noir que lancé des fois la blonde.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure, Stiles s'était allongé sur son lit, toujours en boxer depuis l'arrivée de Godziblonde, et relisait pour la centième fois un de ses comics préférés.

Je … Stiles ? STILES ?

Oui chef, cria Stiles surpris par le hurlement de son amie. Il se leva et se mit au garde à vous, faisant rire sa blonde.

Imbécile ! Tiens, je crois que j'ai trouvé ce qu'il te faut.

Erica lui glissa dans les bras un jean noir slim troué aux genoux, un marcel noir fin qui devait mettre en dessous d'une chemise bleu roi dont les manches étaient remontées. Une paire de bretelles qu'il devait laisser pendre sur ses fesses. Un boxer blouge, mi rouge mi bleu. Une paire de chaussette au couleur camouflage armée et une paire de bottes montantes en cuir noir.

Là, s'il te saute pas avant que vous sortiez de l'immeuble, je ne m'appelle plus Erica !

ERICA ! S'écria Stiles faussement outré par les paroles de son amie. Il est vrai que depuis qu'il avait rencontré Derek le fameux soir de l'apéritif, il en bavait. CE corps parfait. Ses fesses musclées. Cette chose alléchante qui gonflait le boxer presque trop petit pour la bête. Bordel il devait se calmer avant d'avoir …

Mon poussin ? Je pense que la bête a faim !

Quoi ? demanda Stiles

Erica pointa le doigt vers son entrejambe et Stiles cria comme "une fille" selon elle bien sûr, mais le jeune homme, rouge de honte, courut dans sa salle de bain et s'enferma. Stiles entendit le rire franc de son amie et tentait de lui parler à travers la porte. Stiles mis la musique de son téléphone branché en Bluetooth, retira son boxer et entra dans la douche glaciale. Une bonne chose pour calmer "la bête".

*-*

Derek arrête de faire l'enfant et sort de là !

NON !

Derek ne me force pas à défoncer la porte.

Je ne veux pas, je peux pas, même pas EN RÊVES !

Ok ! Peter était exaspéré par le comportement puéril de son neveu. Il entra dans sa propre chambre et fouilla dans son secrétaire pour prendre une clé de secours. Arrivé devant la porte de son neveu il retenta une dernière fois.

Derek ? Dernière chance de m'ouvrir ! Bordel tu as quel âge ? 28 ans ? J'ai l'impression de parler à un gosse de dix ans qui ne veut pas allez à l'école.

M'en fous ! Cria Derek derrière la porte.

Peter respira calmement et délicatement sans alerter Derek, ouvrit la porte de la chambre d'ami que lui avait prêter Peter à son arrivé. Quand il entra, Peter trouva Derek au sol, les jambes croisées à l'indienne entouré d'une pile monstrueuse de vêtements. Le visage grave et boudeur, Derek l'observa comme un enfant perdu.

Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Peter qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi son neveu se comportait comme ça.

Il est 17h45, j'ai rendez-vous à 20h avec Stiles et je n'ai rien à me mettre !

Peter regarda Derek dubitatif. Le comportement du jeune homme changeait du tout au tout. Tantôt insolent. Tantôt enfant. Tantôt adulte perdu. Peter savait que Derek appréhendait ce rendez-vous mais pas à ce point. Surtout que c'était lui qui s'était lancé, et pas l'inverse. En plus Peter aussi avait un rendez-vous ce soir, alors pas question d'arriver en retard parce que son abruti de neveu ne savait pas quoi se mettre.

Il mit dix minutes mais y arriva. Jean noir moulant. Tee shirt noir sans manches avec un gilet gris anthracite. Une paire de chaussure de ville grise. Il sortit aussi un bracelet à perles noires simple, les bagues en argent de Derek, une chaîne où pendait la tête d'un loup hurlant à la lune et déposa le barda sur le lit.

Voilà, comme ça tu seras à ton avantage, mais je pense que ce n'est pas pour ça que tu t'es enfermé ? Je me trompe ?

Non. Souffla Derek à peine inaudible.

Les autres paroles de Derek furent totalement imperceptibles, Peter n'entendit absolument rien. Il le fit répéter plus fort pour pouvoir l'aider.

Je suis débile … Il est intelligent, il est beau, il a tout pour lui et moi qu'est-ce que j'ai ? À part de l'argent qu'est ce qui fait que je me démarque des autres ? Je ne connais rien à ses passions. À sa vie. À son avenir. Il doit me prendre pour un débile qui ne fait rien de sa vie à part baiser tout ce qui bouge.

Peter comprenait enfin les soupirs et les marmonnements de son neveu depuis une semaine. Le voir ruminer et tourner en rond dans le duplex depuis qu'il avait invité Stiles à sortir boire un verre. Il n'avait pas pensé une seule fois que Derek se voyait comme ça. Certes, il était blindé niveau argent, mais il avait de superbe qualité hormis être bien doté par la nature.

Derek avait fait des études de journalisme et de littérature moderne. Il aimait donner un coup de main dans l'association qui venait en aide aux personnes LGBT en difficultés. Il servait la soupe populaire deux fois par mois aux sans-abris à l'église des sœurs de la perpétuelle indulgence. Il organisait des soirées caritatives pour les femmes battues. Il était le neveu presque idéal. Mais il savait que son neveu avait un complexe d'infériorité vers les personnes qu'il pensait plus intelligentes que lui.

Stiles était certes intelligent mais il était plus débrouillard et cultivé. Et surtout Stiles était bien entouré. Une famille aimante. Des amis formidables. Un entourage sain. Il espérait sincèrement que Stiles apporterait à Derek une certaine stabilité, qui manquait durement au jeune homme.

Peter s'assit sur le lit derrière Derek et caressa la tignasse de son neveu. Derek se calma et laissa sa tête partir en arrière pour se poser sur les genoux de Peter. Ils étaient rares ses moments et Peter en profitait un maximum. Sa mère lui manquait énormément. L'absence de Talia avait creuser un gouffre dans son cœur. Les quelques moments comme ça avec Peter lui rappelait son enfance, entouré de sa famille, les longs soirs d'hiver autour de la cheminée.

Maman me manque ! Voilà c'était dit. Deux ans qu'il retenait cette phrase. Deux ans qu'il ruminait cette douleur. Il était temps de vivre et pas de survivre.

Moi aussi mon grand, moi aussi. Tous les jours ! Peter ferma les yeux pour empêcher les larmes de coulaient.

Tu crois qu'un jour je pourrais apporter à quelqu'un ce que maman apportait à papa, ou même l'inverse. J'ai envie de croire que l'amour est à portée de main, mais j'ai tellement peur de tout perdre d'un coup. Quand je pense à eux, je n'arrive pas à pleurer. Ils étaient ma vie, mon univers et j'ai tout perdu. ON a tout perdu. Il reste Cora, toi et moi. Mais si je tombe amoureux et que je perds celui que j'aime, comment je pourrais vivre sans lui.

Vois les choses autrement Derek, si tu aimes quelqu'un et que tu ne vis pas l'aventure avec lui et que tu le perds, comment vas-tu survivre à ça ?

Je n'avais pas pensé comme ça. Derek ouvrit les yeux et remit sa tête correctement puis se leva. Il attrapa les affaires que son oncle lui avait sorti et partit dans la salle de bain se préparer.

Peter le suivit des yeux. Il savait enfin ce qu'avait Derek sur le cœur. Il espérait vraiment que ça marche avec Stiles. Il l'espérait de tout son cœur.

*-*

Le début de soirée avait été un peu laborieux, les deux jeunes hommes étaient très intimidés. L'un ne se croyait pas à sa place avec le jeune homme châtain aux yeux ambre et l'autre été très intimidé par la stature et la carrure de l'homme de 28 ans. Pourtant après quelques vodka, l'ambiance s'était un peu plus détendue. Enfin détendu pour eux, signifiait pelotage dans leur coin, au fond du bar que Derek avait choisi, à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Baiser approfondi suite à un "cap ou pas cap". Les mains avaient trouvé autres choses à attraper que les verres, et la bouche de Derek avait préféré la langue de Stiles aux mises en bouches choisi par le jeune homme.

Après une entrée en la matière, les deux jeunes hommes s'étaient trouvés un sujet de discussion. Les mangas et comics. Derek apprit que le jeune homme planchait sur une histoire. Mais n'avait pas encore trouver quelqu'un pour lui écrire les dialogues. Stiles était bon en dessin mais pas en écriture. Alors Derek proposa son aide.

Toujours ses planches sur lui, Stiles les avait sortis et les deux jeunes hommes étaient plongés dedans depuis bien trois heures, quand ils se rendirent compte que la soirée avait avancé sans eux et que le bar s'était vidé ne les laissant que tous les deux.

Rangeant ses affaires, Stiles se rendit compte que Derek l'observait les yeux dans le vide.

Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda-t-il

Ça fait longtemps que je n'avais pas passé une soirée comme ça !

Comme ça ?

Une bonne soirée sans me prendre la tête et sans penser à mes parents.

Je suis désolé !

Derek regarda Stiles en se demandant pourquoi il s'excusait.

La semaine dernière j'ai beaucoup parlé de moi et de ma famille et c'est après que Peter m'a expliqué la situation. J'ai le don pour parler souvent sans réfléchir et sans demander …

Derek s'approcha de Stiles et le prit dans ses bras. Il déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres et sentit son compagnon se détendre. Passant sous la barrière de la chemise et du tee shirt, Derek glissa ses doigts sur la peau douce de Stiles qui frissonna. Le brun happa d'un coup de langue les lèvres de Stiles et les mordilla tendrement. L'explosion de sensation qui prit Stiles au bas ventre le fit gémir fortement sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Le bruit arriva aux oreilles des serveurs restant qui nettoyaient la salle.

Un grattement de gorge les sortit de leur bulle. Stiles se cacha dans le cou de Derek en riant, celui-ci frissonna à son tour alors qu'il regardait le manager les fusillant du regard.

Après être sorti du bar, les deux jeunes hommes marchèrent tranquillement l'un à côtés de l'autre sans se prendre la main, juste s'effleurant de leurs manteaux. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler, la présence de l'autre leur suffisait pour le moment.

Arrivé devant la porte de son minuscule appartement, Stiles se tourna vers Derek un large sourire aux lèvres, qui donnait au brun des envies pas du tout catholique.

J'ai passé une soirée géniale. J'espère qu'on va vite recommencer.

Moi aussi, en plus on a un projet en commun ça va me changer des nouveaux pornos que j'écris.

Le rire joyeux de Stiles résonna dans le couloir, électrisant Derek qui se pencha pour l'embrasser à nouveau. Le corps de Derek se pressa contre le sien, comme aimanté par un corps astral. Un besoin de contact qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis bien longtemps. Pour une fois ce n'était pas une attirance sexuelle mais bien de toute autre nature. Un besoin de donner plutôt que de recevoir. Il ne voulait pas presser les choses mais Stiles était tellement attirant tant physiquement qu'intellectuellement. Tout lui plaisait en lui.

On se voit demain ? Demanda Stiles

Demain oui ! Je vais te laisser dormir pour ce soir !

Ce n'est pas sûr que je puisse m'endormir de suite, répondit Stiles en ouvrant la porte. Le jeune homme l'embrassa une dernière fois et disparut à l'intérieur de son antre.

Derek resta cinq minutes, immobile devant la porte. Un sourire niais figé sur son visage. Des étoiles pleins la tête et des papillons pleins le ventre. Il était heureux. Mais cela pouvait-il durer. Ce connaissant, il ne savait pas. Il l'espérait de tout son cœur.


	3. Chapter 3

**3.  
1er Doute**

Deux mois. Deux mois de partage, de bonheur, de rire interminable, de fou rire à vous en péter l'estomac, de restaurants, de dialogues. Deux mois de travail aussi, sur le manga de Stiles ou Derek avait posé ses marques. Pour Stiles, tous les jours ne se ressemblait pas. Il découvrait une facette de Derek chaque jour qui passait. Derek lui, était ravi de l'entrée de Stiles dans sa vie. Il lui apportait une joie incommensurable. Des baisers sans fins. Des câlins aux fous rires.

Mais quelque chose clochait. Rien d'important en soi. Rien de Grave mais qui laissait un goût étrange à Stiles.

Stiles n'était pas vraiment porter sur le sexe. Il aimait les préliminaires, donner du plaisir à celui qu'il aimait le rendait fou déjà. Oui parce que Stiles ne niait plus l'évidence. Il était fou amoureux de son petit-ami. Il en était dingue. Mais quand ce dernier vous arrêtait pendant les câlins quand il s'agissait de descendre sous la ceinture, il pensait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Soit c'était lui. Peut-être qu'il ne savait pas y faire. Ce n'était pas avec sa grande expérience qu'il le saurait. Soit cela venait de Derek. Peut-être n'avait-il pas envie de lui. Ne le trouvait-il peut-être pas assez attirant.

Faut dire que les anciens partenaires de Derek ne ressemblaient en rien à Stiles. Grands. Bien foutus. Bien gaulés. Rien à voir avec lui.

Question doute Stiles était le champion toutes catégories. Malheureusement au lieu dans parler, Stiles commençait à se renfermer et à s'isoler. Ses amis commençaient eux aussi à se demander ce qu'il se passait car Stiles les éloignait chaque jour un peu plus.

De Derek aussi il s'éloignait doucement, mais le brun pensait qu'il s'agissait des examens finaux qui approchaient. Ou d'un besoin d'être seul. Ça lui arrivait des fois.

Seulement Scott ne pensait pas la même chose. La dernière fois que cela était arrivé Claudia Stilinski avait été admise aux urgences pour des douleurs à la tête et n'en était sorti que deux semaines plus tard. Entre temps Stiles, qui n'avait que 13 ans à l'époque, ne parlait plus, ne mangeait plus. Il s'était enfermé dans sa chambre pendant trois jours sans en sortir. La détresse du chef de la police qui n'arrivait pas à sortir son fils de là, avait été plus que palpable. Ses amis non plus n'y étaient pas arrivés. Il avait fallu l'intervention de Claudia, alité à l'hôpital pour que le jeune homme sorte de son mutisme.

La peur de perdre la personne qu'il aimait par-dessus tout avait déclenché chez le jeune homme un mécanisme de renfermement totale. Plus rien n'avait d'importance pour lui, l'idée de mourir lui était même venu à l'esprit. Pendant les deux semaines d'hospitalisation de Claudia, Stiles n'était plus Stiles, mais une ombre, un zombie, une épave. Il s'était laissé aller, vivre ou survivre ne faisait pas parti de son langage.

Alors oui, Scott savait que quelque chose de grave se passait dans la tête de son ami. Et c'est pourquoi, il se trouvait devant chez lui avec Erica et Jackson, un jeudi matin orageux de Mai.

_ Stiles ? Ouvre la porte je sais que tu es là, on le sait tous alors ne nous oblige pas à appeler tes parents.

Le silence leur répondit. Seul le bruit étouffé d'un sanglot leur indiqua la présence presque invisible de Stiles.

_ Poussin ? Ouvre-moi s'il te plaît. Erica d'habitude si volcanique ne trouvait pas la force de s'énerver, elle avait assisté aussi à la descente de Stiles pendant la période noire de Claudia comme elle l'appelait.

Elle frappa doucement. Jackson moins enclin à être conciliant et la poussa, puis tambourina à la porte.

_ Stiles Stilinski ! Si tu n'ouvres pas de suite cette porte il va y avoir des conséquences graves…

_ Jackson ! Réprimanda Erica largement énervé par l'attitude de son ami.

_ Quoi ? Tu crois que c'est en faisant les gentils qu'il va nous ouvrir, je me souviens aussi de ce qu'il s'est passé figure toi et je ne compte pas le ménager pour qu'il ouvre cette PUTAIN DE PORTE, finit le blond en frappant plus fort.

_ Je peux savoir ce que … Jackson ? Scott ? Erica ? Peter venait de sortir de chez lui et trouva les trois acolytes de Stiles devant sa porte. Il se demandait qui pouvait bien hurler comme ça de si bon matin.

_ Peter dis-moi que tu as une clé de chez Stiles, s'il te plaît !

_ Euh non ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Peter inquiet. Jamais Stiles ne s'était enfermé comme ça. Peut-être était-ce dû au fait que Derek était parti deux semaines à Londres voire Cora.

Peter vit à leurs têtes que cela devait être plus important et pas une nouveauté pour eux.

_ On ne peut rien faire alors, je vais devoir appeler Claudia …

_ Si tu fais ça, Stiles va partir …

_ Quoi ? S'écria Peter qui ne comprenait pas la situation. Vous voulez bien m'expliquer ?

Jackson s'approcha de Peter et l'embrassa fugacement.

_ On peut rentrer ? On va t'expliquer !

_ Allez-y ! Fit Peter en s'écartant. Il lorgna la porte de Stiles qui rester définitivement close. C'est vrai qu'il le voyait de moins en moins depuis trois semaines. Même Derek ne parlait plus vraiment de leur couple. Mais que se passait-il pour que la cavalerie vienne tambouriner à sa porte comme des malades.

_ Bon, tu vas enfin me dire pourquoi tu es là ! Cora s'installa dans son canapé, fatiguée d'avoir eu à se trimballer son frère ronchon toute l'après-midi. Ils devaient passer un bon moment en famille alors qu'il venait d'arriver et elle s'était retrouvée avec un mur en acier trempé à l'humeur désagréable. Franchement comme retrouvailles après un an et demi de séparation elle avait espéré mieux quand même.

_ Je suis fatigué après les heures de vol et la bouffe infecte de l'avion j'avais plus très faim …

_ À d'autre Grumpy Cat …

_ Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, râla Derek en lui faisant les yeux noirs de grand frère. Qui ne marchaient jamais à vrai dire. Je suis juste fatigué … Je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'en parler pour le moment, je veux juste passer du temps avec ma petite sœur.

_ T'es trop mignon quand tu mens, non vraiment c'est attendrissant la façon dont tu as à me mêler dans tes histoires comme ça. Tu sais que j'appelle ça une fuite en avant…

_ Cora ! Sérieux ?

_ Quoi ? Ce n'est pas vrai ? Tu rencontres un mec bien et paf tu te souviens que tu as une petite sœur qui vit … Loin, très loin…

_ Ça n'a rien à voir avec Stiles …

_ À qui veux-tu faire gober ça. Même oncle Peter se pose des questions … Cora regarda sa montre. D'ailleurs tu devrais lui envoyer un message pour lui dire que tu es bien arrivé. Même à Stiles …

_ Il ne sait pas que je suis là !

Cora regarda son frère comme si des oreilles de loup lui sortaient de la tête. Peter lui avait bien dit que quelque chose n'allait pas mais son frère venait de gagner l'oscar du trou du cul parfait. Être en couple et ne pas prévenir que l'on s'en va pour deux semaines. Soit ledit Stiles était un boulet. Soit son frère avait vraiment un problème. Faut dire que sentimentalement parlant son frère était un handicapé.

Et puis les mecs qui avaient traversé sa vie n'étaient pas des personnes très recommandables. Charles Argent. Manipulateur accompli. Jean Blake. Gourou d'une secte sur les loups garous. Et Brady. Elle se souvenait plus de son nom de famille mais à part sa belle gueule de métis et un corps de rêve, le légionnaire n'avait rien pour construire une vie stable.

Cora souffla et prit son portable pour envoyer un message.

_ À qui tu …

_ À mon mec. Parce que moi quand j'ai un mec, je le préviens quand je ne peux pas le voir et là, il s'agit d'une urgence alors je le textote.

Derek baissa la tête. Cora avait raison. Seulement il avait peur. Peur de ce qu'il construisait avec Stiles. Il était heureux avec lui. Il était amoureux de ce petit Zébulon aux yeux d'or, malheureusement ses peurs de l'engagement et de la perte lui bouffaient la vie. En plus, il avait un autre problème qui le turlupinait. Il n'y arrivait pas. Enfin plus. Il ne pouvait pas le faire avec Stiles car … Comment le dire sans blesser son orgueil de mec. Il n'arrivait pas à bander quand il était avec Stiles. Plus de pénis en état de marche. Rien. Que dalle. Nada. Sa queue était cassée. Il avait peur. Il avait honte. Il était amoureux et n'arrivait pas à coucher avec son mec.

_ Cora ?

_ Hum ?

_ Je crois que j'ai un problème !

Cora se leva et partit dans la cuisine. Quand elle revint, Derek vit apparaître devant ses yeux un verre de whisky pur.

_ Maintenant tu me racontes tout, après on appelle Peter, tu enverras un message à Stiles pour t'excuser et tu passeras les deux prochaines semaines les plus folle de toute ta vie. Je suis en vacances donc on va s'éclater pour oublier que tu es un gros con handicapé des sentiments.

Deux jours qu'il campait quasiment devant le judas de sa porte. Il épiait les moindres bruits provenant de l'extérieur de son appartement en espérant apercevoir un signe de vie signalant que Stiles respirait. Il l'avait entendu ouvrir la porte mais à peine était-il derrière la sienne que celle d'en face se refermait. Comme si Stiles savait que quelqu'un l'attendait à sa sortie. Il avait dû renvoyer Jackson à son université car ce dernier était resté avec lui. Il ne devait pas manquer ses cours. De toute façon il 'aurait appelé s'il y avait eu du changement.

La discussion qu'il avait eu avec les amis de Stiles, l'avait profondément perturbé et peiné. Un si jeune homme. Comment pouvait-il s'infliger ça.

En plus son abruti de neveu qui partait sans le prévenir. Il reconnaissait que Derek avait déconné. Mais il n'en connaissait pas la raison, Cora n'avait pas voulu lui en dire trop ou plus. Pourtant ça aurait été le bienvenu.

Se mettant dos contre la porte, Peter souffla de dépit et porta sa tasse à ses lèvres pour boire une gorgée de café bien chaud. Caféine pour le tenir en éveille. Il n'avait pratiquement pas dormi. De toute façon il n'avait pas de projet en cours avant un mois. Mais il ne pouvait pas veiller sur Stiles indéfiniment mais surtout de cette façon.

Alors qu'il posait sa tasse sur la table basse du salon, Peter entendit des voix dans le couloir, deux voix, une féminine et l'autre masculine. Il connaissait quasiment toutes les voix qui circulaient dans l'immeuble. La voix hystérique de Mme Zéphire. La voix empreinte d'alcool de Mr Dante. Celle mielleuse de Mlle Garrett Grady. etc.

La voix masculine lui semblait familière. Elle ressemblait à celle de Stiles mais plus âgée. Et la voix féminine avait le même ton inquiet de Stiles, la première fois qu'il l'avait vu.

Fonçant à la porte d'entrée, il l'ouvrit et fit face à deux adultes dont les visages étaient marqués par l'inquiétude et les larmes. Peter reconnut Mr et Mme Stilinski. Son petit voisin lui avait montrait des photos.

_ Mr et Mme Stilinski ?

_ Vous devez être Mr Peter Hale ? Demanda l'homme en lui tendant la main.

_ C'est exact ! Que …

_ Mon dieu je vous remercie monsieur Hale, s'écria la femme en le prenant dans ses bras comme s'il s'était toujours connu. Je vous remercie de veiller sur mon petit Mieczyslaw.

_ Qui ?

_ Stiles si vous préférez, finit par dire la femme en sortant de ses bras, il n'aime pas son prénom donc il a préféré se prénommer Stiles.

_ Je … je vous en prie ! Ce n'est rien. Je serais plus rassuré si je le voyais …

_ Il n'est pas sorti ? Demanda Claudia dont la voix montait dans les aigus.

_ Non pas de depuis quatre jours.

Et là, Peter assista à une scène que jamais il ne crut voir de sa vie. John Stilinski chef de la police de Beverly Hills blêmit devant l'expression de sa femme qui devint rouge de colère. Il avait l'impression que les humeurs s'étaient inversées.

Claudia se tourna vers la porte et s'avança d'un pas décidé.

_ Ma chérie …

_ À toi tais-toi, Je te préviens John, si tu m'empêches de sortir ce gamin de là-dedans, tu vas savoir comment chante un castra.

_ Ne t'énerve pas, ça ne sert à rien …

_ MIECZYSLAW STILES STILINSKI, je te jure sur ma vie, si tu ne sors pas dans les dix secondes, tu vas avoir …

Un bruit de clé hâtif se fit entendre et la porte s'ouvrit doucement, laissant apparaître dans l'embrasure le visage de Stiles. Peter en eut le souffle coupé. Le cri de désespoir que poussa Claudia lui vrilla les tympans et John se contenta de souffler. Un mélange entre soulagement et peine.

_ Mon dieu, mon trésor, se mit à sangloter Claudia qui ouvrit la porte et prit son fils dans ses bras. Puis sans crier gare, Claudia ferma la porte derrière eux, laissant John et Peter seuls. Dans le couloir.

_ Euh …

_ Ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est normal j'ai l'habitude. Une relation mère/fils très fusionnelle. Soupira John qui se demandait ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire en attendant que la crise se calme.

_ Je vous offre un café ?

_ Avec grand plaisir mais je ne voudrais pas vous …

_ Venez, je connais, mon neveu avait le même genre de relation, même si ma sœur avait un caractère plus explosif que votre femme.

_ Vous ne me rassurez pas vraiment, ria John.

_ Pourquoi dites-vous ça ?

_ Vous êtes l'oncle de Derek, le copain de mon fils, alors si je dois rencontrer une autre femme au caractère pire que ma femme je vais fuir en courant. Rigola John.

_ Ne vous inquiétez pas sur ce point, elle est morte il y a deux ans …

_ Merde ! je suis désolé.

_ C'est fou, votre fils vous ressemble beaucoup quand vous faites ça !

_ Il me ressemble plus qu'il ne le croit et plus qu'il ne le veut.

_ Vous allez me raconter ça devant un café bien noir. Sourit Peter.

_ Avec grand plaisir.

Stiles respirait enfin. Sa mère était restée avec lui les deux semaines qui venaient de s'écouler. Il adorait sa mère mais maintenant qu'elle était repartie, l'éloignement lui faisait du bien.

Son père avait dû repartir le jour suivant son arrivé mais il en avait profité. Son père était son roc dans la vie, une sorte d'ancre qui le maintenait hors de l'eau.

Sa mère ressemblait plus à un typhon qui balayait tout sur son passage mais c'était son typhon.

Claudia l'avait obligé à lui parler. À expliquer son comportement et à mettre des mots sur son mal être. Il avait dû lui promettre que cela ne se reproduirait plus, sinon elle l'emmenait de force à la maison. Chose que bien sur Stiles ne voulait pas, il était bien ici.

Peter n'avait rien dit mais à son regard, Stiles savait qu'il veillerait sur lui quoi qu'il arrive. Erica et Jackson lui avait passé une drôle de soufflante pour leur avoir fait peur comme ça. Scott lui avait fait un gros câlin, très inquiet, c'était le seul moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour le réconforter.

Il avait reçu un texto de Derek lui disant qu'il avait dû partir à Londres pour voir sa petite sœur Cora et qu'il lui expliquerait tout à son retour. Mais Stiles ne voulait pas. Il lui avait répondu qu'il valait mieux qu'ils en restent là. Que leur relation était vouée à l'échec. Il n'avait jamais eu de réponse.

Rentrant dans l'immeuble, Mme Zéphire l'arrêta pour discuter avec lui cinq minutes et prendre de ses nouvelles. Sûrement pour dire à ses autres copines, les quatre sorcières de l'immeuble que le petit pd était encore en vie. Homophobe mais aimant les ragots, elle se devait d'alimenter les discussions des vieilles pour le thé de 15h. Elle lui donna son courrier et Stiles partit sans demander son reste.

Il venait de passer un bon samedi entouré de ses amis. Un cinéma. Un restaurant à tacos. Deux bières et le voilà de retour à la maison. Sa maison. De bonne humeur et sifflotant comme s'il était heureux de vivre. Mais les apparences étaient trompeuses et ses amis le savaient. Sourire pour cacher ses blessures, c'est ce que Stiles faisait de mieux. Il était si facile de montrer au monde un sourire joyeux pour dissimuler un cœur qui saignait et une solitude béante. Stiles était devenu le roi des faux semblants depuis des années. Il en arrivait même à se persuader que tout allait bien alors que c'était l'inverse.

L'absence de Derek lui faisait mal. Son départ avait ouvert une blessure profondément enfouie. Le sentiment de n'être pas désirable. D'être quelqu'un d'insignifiant. C'était pour cette raison qu'il avait préféré faire des études de graphismes plutôt que celle d'architecte. Il pouvait se cacher derrière ses dessins sans sortir au grand jour. Et Derek venait de lui prouver qu'il avait raison, qu'il était bien insignifiant et insupportable. C'était la seule raison qui lui venait à l'esprit. Peter avait bien essayé de lui parler mais le jeune homme aux yeux d'or n'avait rien voulu entendre. Il avait écouté mais rien ne s'était imprimé dans son cerveau.

Sortant de l'ascenseur, Stiles eut comme une sorte d'intuition. Déjà en arrivant dans le hall, quand Mme Zéphire lui avait demandé des nouvelles du jeune Hale, il s'était douté de quelque chose. La nuit était tombée et l'obscurité régnait dans le couloir. Stiles hésita longuement à appuyer sur le bouton de la lumière mais fut obligé car il devait monter des marches pour arriver dans son couloir. Stiles souffla et appuya sur le bouton. Quand il atteignit son étage, son cœur s'accéléra trop rapidement. Derek se trouvait devant sa porte, endormit, assit adosser à sa porte d'entrée.

Il lui aurait été impossible de passer à côté sans le réveiller. Il ne savait vraiment pas comment faire pour l'éviter. Il ne voulait pas le voir, ni lui parler et encore moins entendre ses justifications. Mais il n'était pas du style à bousculer les gens pour les dégager, ce n'était pas dans son caractère.

Il prit sur lui et respira un bon coup. S'avançant d'un pas ferme, il enclencha sa clé et tourna. Le bruit infernal que fit la serrure, réveilla Derek dans un sursaut.

_ Hein ? Quoi ? Stiles ?

Stiles prit sur lui et ne lui répondit pas. Il tenta la technique que Jackson lui avait dit d'essayer. L'ignorance est la pire des réponses. Alors il l'ignora. Mais son cœur ne le put.

_ Stiles ? S'il te plaît, il faut qu'on parle ! Supplia presque Derek en se levant.

_ Nous n'avons rien à nous dire Derek, tu as tout dit quand tu es parti sans un mot. Je peux comprendre que tu sois lâche, c'est le propre de l'homme en général, mais ne me demande pas d'excuser ton manque de sincérité à mon égard. Stiles ouvrit la porte et se retourna vers Derek.

_ Si tu ne me trouve pas assez attirant pour toi j'aurais aimé que tu me le dises plutôt que de savoir que tu as fui. Maintenant je veux que tu me laisses, que tu m'oublies, tu m'as fait tomber amoureux de toi, tu es le premier qui m'a ouvert à l'amour et tu seras le dernier. Je ne finirais pas comme toi en sexe machine pour exulter un manque, mais je pense que je vais fermer mon cœur pour être tranquille. J'ai donné mon préavis à Monsieur Harris, je pars dans un mois, j'ai pris une chambre universitaire car il sera trop difficile pour moi de te savoir à côté. Je te souhaite malgré tout une belle vie Derek, vraiment je le pense. Adieu.

Derek n'avait pas réussi à placer un mot. Il aurait pu couper Stiles et lui dire la vérité, il aurait pu l'embrasser passionnément en lui expliquant entre deux baisers qu'il se trompait mais la souffrance du jeune homme lui avait coupé la respiration. Il n'avait rien pu dire. Et là, la porte de son appartement se ferma sans qu'il puisse réagir.

Comme un zombie, Derek recula et entra dans l'appartement de son oncle. Fermant la porte, il s'adossa à elle et se laissa glisser au sol comme une âme en peine. Les larmes longtemps oubliées se firent rappeler à lui. Tout ce qu'il n'avait pu pleurer ses deux dernières années. Il se sentait nul. Il se sentait sale. Il avait fait une connerie. Plusieurs en fait. Seule Cora était au courant mais là, plus rien n'avait d'importance pour lui. Il avait mal.


	4. Chapter 4

**4.  
1re Crise.**

Derek était impatient. Il ne tenait plus en place tellement il appréhendait se rendez-vous. Une semaine qu'il préparait cette soirée. Il était même sorti acheter des produits frais et bio pour préparer le repas qui mijotait depuis deux jours. Une recette française que Stiles appréciait énormément.

Il s'était même découvert un talent pour la confection de chocolats maison et de gâteaux. Il avait installé dans le salon une montagne de cochonneries pour leur séance cinéma sur Netflix. Une couette chaude et moelleuse où ils pourront se câliner et s'embrasser au chaud.

Peter était parti pour deux semaines à Bali, emmenant son petit blondinet qui exaspérait Derek. Même s'il était un des meilleurs amis de Stiles, Jackson mettait un point d'honneur à lui taper sur le système.

Derek vérifia pour la dixième fois que tout soit bien installé. Couverture, bonbons et gâteaux, plat qui mijote tout doucement, film prêt à mettre en route, moelleux au chocolat qui refroidit tranquillement dans la cuisine, chocolat au frigidaire, champagne, les amuses bouches.

Regardant l'heure, il s'engouffra dans la salle de bain afin de prendre une bonne douche, histoire de se détendre avant l'arrivée de son petit ami. Petit ami ! Il se mit à sourire en pensant à Stiles comme son "petit ami". Il était heureux, enfin.

Nombres de ses soi-disant amis s'étaient éloignés à contre cœur en voyant qu'ils ne pouvaient pas déloger leur "ami compte en banque" de Stiles. Plusieurs avaient même tentaient de le déloger de force mais Derek les avait envoyés chier. Pour certains, il avait dû menacer des pires tortures s'ils s'en reprenaient à lui.

Il était devenu un petit ami au petit soin et hyper protecteur. Même si Stiles n'en avait pas besoin, il savait se défendre et au pire des cas, il pouvait compter sur l'aide du Shérif de la ville, Jordan Parrish.

Le hasard avait mis Jordan Parrish sur la route de Stiles.

Jordan Parrish, ancien ami d'enfance de Derek Hale, était revenu dans sa ville natale depuis trois mois, emmenant avec lui sa fiancée Lydia Martin, la fille de Mme le maire, Natalie Martin. Fait encore plus étrange pour Derek. Jordan connaissait bien Stiles. Normal, surtout quand Jordan avait été le second du chef de la police de Beverly Hills qui n'était autre que John Stilinski. Et mieux encore, Stiles avait connu Lydia lors d'un vernissage en compagnie de sa mère. Ils avaient sympathisé et se parlaient régulièrement par vidéo-conférence.

Le hasard faisait bien les choses.

Derek sentit comme un vent glacial le parcourir. Il s'adossa au mur en faïence de la douche et respira fortement pour reprendre sa respiration. Le souffle court, il baissa la tête et s'assit. Il sentit sa tête tourner violement. Il grimaça, une forte douleur lui broya le cœur. Laissant l'eau couler, il sortit difficilement de la douche et tenta tant bien que mal à se déplacer en rampant vers la porte. Il paniqua brutalement quand ses jambes ne fonctionnèrent plus. Il tenta d'appeler à l'aide mais ses cordes vocales restèrent bloquées.

Il s'allongea et ferma les yeux. Des larmes se mirent à couler alors que son rythme cardiaque s'emballait. La peur s'insinua sournoisement dans son cœur, il ne voulait pas mourir là, il ne voulait pas finir comme une loque, abandonné et seul …

_ Derek ? La voix de Stiles affolée raisonna dans ses oreilles. Derek ouvrit les yeux et aperçut son petit ami au-dessus de lui, la mine inquiète. Stiles s'agenouilla puis lui caressa le visage.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive dis-moi ?

_ Je n'arrive plus à bouger mes jambes, j'ai rampé de la douche …

_ Derek, tu es dans le salon.

_ Quoi ?

Derek regarda autour de lui et s'aperçut qu'il était bel et bien dans le salon, habillé. Il bougea ses jambes et doucement se leva. Il ne comprenait rien. Il était pourtant dans la douche il n'y avait pas longtemps, nu, trempé et dans l'impossibilité de bouger.

_ Si tu n'es pas bien, dis-le-moi on reporte notre …

_ NON, hurla le jeune homme faisant sursauter Stiles. Non ça va, j'ai dû m'allonger sans m'en rendre compte et j'ai fait un cauchemar, ça va mieux.

Derek se leva et regarda autour de lui, tout ça n'était qu'un horrible cauchemar, une pensée horrible de son esprit. Il tourna la tête vers son petit homme et sourit, il ne voulait pas inquiéter plus que de raison Stiles. Il voulait que cette soirée soit fabuleuse.

Il attira Stiles vers lui et le prit dans ses bras. D'une main, il le souleva, Stiles crocheta ses jambes autour de sa taille et agrippa ses bras autour de son cou. Le brun fit glisser son nez dans le creux de sa nuque et remonta en mordillant le lobe de son oreille. Stiles frissonna de plaisir, cela faisait un moment qu'ils jouaient à se tourner autour comme deux adolescents mais ce soir était leur soir. Stiles comprenait l'envie de Derek d'attendre avant de se sauter dessus, mais quand on avait un apollon puant le sexe à ses côtés et qu'on ne pouvait pas y goûter, ça frustrait.

_ On ne doit pas manger d'abord, Demanda Stiles plus pour la forme qu'autre chose alors que Derek montait les marches, direction la chambre de Derek.

_ Oh mais si on va manger … Derek sentit Stiles ricaner dans son cou. Je vais te dévorer tout cru !

_ Je préfère tout nu mais bon, c'est toi qui voit.

Stiles partit dans un éclat de rire devant la tête de Derek. Pour se venger Derek jeta Stiles sur le lit comme un sac de patates. Le jeune homme aux yeux ambrés hurla sa surprise et son indignation devant l'attitude plus du tout chevaleresque de son compagnon.

Derek planta son regard dans le sien et entama son propre déshabillage devant les yeux gourmand de Stiles. Ondulant doucement, Derek entreprit de retirer sa chemise, bouton par bouton, lentement, sûr de lui et de son effet. Stiles les jambes écartées, sa langue passa sur ses lèvres comme un homme affamé depuis des jours devant une viande alléchante. Stiles ne le quitta pas une seule fois des yeux, léchant du regard la peau halée de son compagnon. Quand enfin la chemise tomba, dévoilant un torse imberbe avec juste un chemin de poils fins partant des pectoraux et finissant sous la ceinture qui venait de voler dans la pièce, Stiles retira son tee shirt, ses baskets et ses chaussettes.

S'agenouillant sur le lit, le jeune homme continua d'observer le manège de Derek qui s'était retourné et s'amusait à dandiner du cul en retirant son jean doucement. Stiles se mit à fredonner une musique pour les chippendales en riant.

Stiles éclata de rire quand Derek voulut retirer ses chaussettes et qu'il se mit à sautiller à cause d'un mauvais équilibre.

Puis Derek se figea, immobile au milieu de la chambre, une main sur son torse, l'autre à moitié enfouie dans son boxer. Le silence se fit et la tension sexuelle était à son comble. Stiles avait retiré son pantalon et attendait que Derek continue.

_ Si tu n'enlèves pas rapidement se fichu morceau de tissus qui me gêne, je te promets que je l'arrache avec mes dents. Menaça Stiles à quatre pattes sur le lit, fixant Derek dans les yeux avec une lueur de désir qu'il ne pouvait plus contenir.

Derek fit un pas vers Stiles en retirant à moitié son boxer. Il ne refuserait pas l'aide de Stiles pour lui enlever son boxer, son érection lui faisait atrocement mal et un peu d'aide était la bienvenue.

Soudain les jambes de Derek ne lui obéirent plus et il s'écroula au sol. Derek hurla de douleur et regarda autour de lui. Ses jambes étaient en sang et l'une d'elle n'avait pas le bon angle. Quelque chose lui compressait la poitrine mais rien de visible ne semblait le toucher. Comme s'il avait eu un accident de voiture mais sans l'avoir eu.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? lui demanda Stiles à moitié nu devant lui, ne semblant pas voir les blessures qu'il avait. Tu vas l'enlever se boxer oui ou non. Commença à s'énerver Stiles.

_ Je ... je suis blessé … Aide moi … J'ai mal … Articula difficilement le brun qui s'écroula dos contre le sol.

Le regard de Stiles passa de la colère à l'ignorance total, pourtant le jeune le regardait toujours, mais semblait ne plus le voir.

_ Derek ? Derek ? T'es où ? Derek ? Ne me laisse pas tout seul ! Hurlait Stiles.

Stiles s'installa sur le lit et se rhabilla, des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Derek n'arrivait plus à parler et de nouvelles blessures se formèrent sur ses bras.

La pièce devint noire, puis il se retrouva devant la porte de Stiles. Guérit. Il se demandait s'il rêvait. Enfin rêvait, n'était pas le terme adéquat pour cette situation. Il ne comprenait pas.

Quand il sentit une violente douleur à la joue, il se trouva face à Stiles, les yeux baignaient de larmes et en colère. Il recula et buta sur quelque chose. Se retournant il tomba nez à nez avec …

_ Toi ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Il se tourna de nouveau vers Stiles. Attend ce n'est pas ce que tu crois … Je te jure que …

_ Je t'ai attendu, je me suis persuadé que tout était de ma faute et toi tu couches avec quelqu'un d'autre ? Tu me trompes avec lui et tu crois que je vais te pardonner comme ça ? Mais tu rêves ! Je ne veux plus jamais te voir. Je déménage ce soir, je rentre chez moi et plus jamais on ne se verra …

_ Attend ! Derek avait beau hurler mais Stiles ne l'entendait pas. Il avait beau courir mais Derek n'arrivait pas à rattraper Stiles. Il avait l'impression de tout perdre. Sa vie. Ses joies. Stiles.

Derek s'écroula à genoux au sol et pleura. Il se sentait vide. Épuisé. Détruit. Il ne pouvait s'en vouloir qu'à lui-même. Il ne pouvait pas vivre sans Stiles. Il était devenu son univers. Le jeune homme lui avait ouvert son cœur et il n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de le tromper avec le premier venu. Il avait fui au lieu de discuter avec lui. Il était minable. Il se sentait minable. Il n'était plus rien.

_ Stiles ?

_ …

_ Stiles, mon grand tu devrais rentrer te reposer. Peter posa une fine couverture sur les épaules de Stiles.

Le jeune homme n'avait pas beaucoup dormi depuis une semaine. De toute façon il ne pouvait pas dormir. Ce cauchemar revenait toujours le hanté. Toujours le même, angoissant, sanglant, perturbant.

Il était devant son immeuble tranquillement à attendre Erica qui devait passer le prendre pour aller manger au restaurant. De l'autre côté de la rue Derek le vit. Il était bourré et titubait. Les gens qui passaient à côté de lui détournaient la tête en faisant des signes permettant à Stiles de voir que le jeune homme ne sentait pas la rose.

Il l'entendait l'appeler, le supplier de lui pardonner, il le voyait s'avancer dangereusement vers la route avec son équilibre plus que bancale.

Il vit le véhicule s'engager sur la droite alors que le feu était au rouge, il vit le conducteur s'énerver au téléphone et ne pas regarder la route. Puis il hurla. Il ferma les yeux priant pour que ce soit un cauchemar. Il ne voulait plus entendre les hurlements, le bruit de tôle et d'os qui se brisaient sous l'impact. Il voulait garder les yeux fermés car il savait que s'ils les ouvraient tout ceci serait réel.

Et il les ouvrit.

Stiles regardait Peter d'un air absent. Une semaine qu'il ne dormait quasiment pas. Une semaine que Derek était inconscient dans ce lit d'hôpital et qu'il veillait sur lui. Qu'il espérait que Derek allait se réveiller et que tout allait rentrer dans l'ordre. Il voulait lui parler, lui dire qu'il le pardonnait pour tout, même pour l'infidélité. Il s'en foutait, car maintenant il souhaitait qu'une seule chose. Que Derek ouvre les yeux à son tour.


	5. Chapter 5 Final

**5.  
1** **er** **Nuit.  
Epilogue**

Derek entra dans le loft complétement vanné, épuisé tant moralement que physiquement. L'accident lui avait valu trois semaines sans bouger de son lit excepté pour aller faire des examens et de la rééducation. Enfin rééducation, s'était vite fait. Car ayant un bon métabolisme, Derek n'avait presque rien eut. Ce sont ses cotes qui avait quasiment tout pris. Il allait devoir rester encore un a deux mois sans faire d'effort physique. Lui qui est habitué à courir le matin, faire des abdos et des tractions au fil de la journée, et encore des exercices pour se maintenir en forme.

Sa vie devenait un véritable enfer. De plus Stiles n'était pas venu les deux dernières semaines. Pas un coup de fil, pas un message malgré les nombreux que Derek avait envoyés, aucunes nouvelles. Quand Jackson passait rapporter des affaires pour Peter, Derek lui en avait demandé, mais le blond s'était contenter de baisser la tête et arborer un visage sombre et triste. Derek n'avait plus demander depuis.

Il savait que Stiles lui en voulait mais il devait lui parler, lui dire les choses qu'il avait sur le cœur. Les choses qu'il avait compris à Londres. Mais surtout les erreurs qu'il avait commises. Surtout une qui s'appelait Aiden et qui avait passé la nuit entre ses bras et les draps blanc de la chambre d'hôtel du jeune homme. Il devait lui dire. Ou pas. Etait est ce pour soulager sa conscience ou pour vraiment expliquer ses peurs. Devait-il lui dire ou simplement enfermé le problème quelque part dans sa tête et l'enfermé double tour.

_ Dis Oncle Peter ? Demanda doucement Derek alors que l'ainé s'était approché pour déposer un verre d'eau et des gélules.

_ Oui mon neveu ! Que puis-je pour toi !

_ J'aimerais discuter un moment avec toi et avoir ton avis sur un problème qui me pèse sur la conscience …

_ S'il s'agit de l'éphèbe que tu t'es envoyer quand tu étais chez ta sœur, je préférais éviter, je suis déjà assez en colère comme ça …

_ Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois …

_ C'est que disent tous les maris infidèles même quand il se font prendre la main dans le string …

_ Attend, Derek leva la tête vers l'homme qui s'était assis malgré tout face à lui sur la table basse. Les bras croisés et les yeux en feu, l'homme était impressionnant et terrifiant. Il connaissait son oncle pour savoir qu'il allait avoir droit à un savon monumental. Comment t'es au courant … Cora ! Souffla Derek dépité.

_ Oui ta petite sœur m'a appelé un jour après ton accident et je lui ai demander de répondre à mes questions, elle m'a tout balancé. Peter se leva et commença à faire les 100 pas dans le salon du loft en grommelant. Vois-tu Derek, j'aime beaucoup Stiles …

_ Je l'aime aussi, hurla Derek en se levant brutalement. Il grimaça et tomba lourdement sur le canapé.

_ Tu l'aimes Derek ? Demanda L'ainé en l'aidant à se remettre correctement. Si tu l'aimais tu ne te serais pas enfuie comme un lâche sans le prévenir. Tu lui aurais laissé au moins un mot pour lui expliquer, tu aurais dû lui dire que tu avais peur, que tu doutais de toi, de tes sentiments envers lui, que …

_ Il y a une gazette qui publie mes pensées intimes, j'ai un jumeau qui écrit un journal intime ? demanda Derek furieux que son oncle sache lire autant dans sa tête.

_ Mon petit garçon ! Peter sourit faussement en prenant la voix d'une maman, je te connais comme si je t'avais fait. Je connais tes pensées parce que j'ai eu les même. J'ai eu des doutes avec Jackson. J'en ai encore. Je pourrais être son père bordel, tu crois que je ne réfléchis pas. A la différence de toi, ce que nous "communiquons", je lui dévoile mes peurs, mes pensées et mes doutes. Et pour un gamin de son âge et comparer à ce qu'il nous montre, c'est un homme réfléchi et qui sait poser ses mots. Je l'aime plus que ne pourrais jamais le lui dire.

Derek baissa la tête et se cala dans le canapé. Une question le tarauder encore. Une seule. La plus compliqué à exprimer après le regard de Jackson a l'hôpital.

_ Stiles …

_ Oui Derek ?

_ Stiles, il … il est où ?

_ Ah ! Euh ! Peter se réinstalla sur la table basse et fixa son regard dans le sien. Le père de Stiles est mort il y a deux semaines, pour faire court il s'est fait tirer dessus et il est décédé. Stiles est allé rejoindre sa mère pour préparer les funérailles et l'après. Je l'ai eu au téléphone ce matin, l'enterrement a eu lieu il y a deux jours, demain ils ont rendez-vous avec le notaire et il rentre dans trois jours. Peter vit Derek baissait les yeux, honteux de ne penser à ses problèmes, d'avoir harceler Stiles alors qu'il vivait un drame que lui connaissait trop bien.

_ Tiens Derek ! Peter lui tendit un plateau qu'il prit sans vraiment regarder. Le posa sur la table basse, le jeune Hale se rendit compte que son téléphone y était. Il le prit, composa un numéro et attendit. Quand a la troisième tonalité une voix lui répondit, son souffle se coupa.

_ Allo ?

_ …

_ Allo ? Derek ?

_ Stiles …

_ Je suis désolé mais je ne vais pas pouvoir …

_ Mes sincères condoléances, souffla Derek alors que le silence lui répondait. Il savait que Stiles n'avait pas raccrocher par les bruits de pleurs contenues raisonnait dans le combiné. Je voudrais vraiment te prendre dans mes bras pour pouvoir te consoler. Je sais ce que ça fait de perdre un parent, tu vas en vouloir à la terre entière, tu vas t'en vouloir à toi, tu vas hurler pendant des nuits entières alors que tu vas vivre le même cauchemar encore et encore.

_ Derek, il me manque tellement …

_ Je sais Stiles, je sais … Je vais te laisser te reposer, ta maman va avoir besoin de toi …

_ J'ai besoin de toi Derek, tu me manques, j'ai besoin de toi …

_ Sincèrement tu me laisserais prendre soin de toi après le mal que je t'ai fait ?

_ je m'en fiche, renifla le jeune homme au bout du fil. J'ai besoin de toi …

_ Je prends le premier avion …

_ NON. Hurla Stiles. Derek observa le combiné en se demandant si Stiles n'était pas bipolaire ou fou. Il voulait de lui mais refuser qu'il vienne, il lui …

_ Tu viens de sortir de l'hôpital et le médecin a dit qu'il fallait que tu reposes, pas d'activités physique que Peter a dit.

_ Gmrlegmrlrmz …

_ Pardon je n'ai pas compris ta phrase, ricana Stiles amusé du comportement enfantin de Derek.

_ Je me fiche de ce qu'a …

_ Si tu veux qu'on fasse plein de cochonneries quand je reviens, il va falloir que tu sois en forme, la voix de Stiles a cette dernière phrase mis une trique d'enfer à Derek qui s'étouffa au combiné. QU'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Minauda Stiles. Tu as chaud ?

_ Tais-toi morveux, en tout cas je peux te dire que tout fonctionne à merveille chez moi …

_ J'espère il va me falloir de l'exercice avec tous les plats que nous amené les voisins, je vais finir obese, alors il va me falloir des séances de sports personnalisées.

_ ça je peux m'en charger …

_ Ah ma mère m'appelle …

_ Vas-y je ... Je …

_ Merci d'avoir appelé, ça m'a fait du bien de t'avoir même si c'est au téléphone, tu me manque Derek, bisous.

_ Moi aussi Stiles tu me manque, je t'aime …. La tonalité signifia à Derek qu'il avait parlé dans le vide et que sa déclaration même au téléphone échoué lamentablement.

Derek souffla et posa le téléphone sur le meuble de salon et s'allongea sur le canapé. Il prit la télécommande et alluma la télévision histoire de passer le temps. Il s'endormit une demi-heure plus tard en rêvant a Stiles et son sourire.

Derek se réveilla et le silence du loft le plongea dans une angoisse profonde. S'était rare qu'il se fasse des cinémas dans le noir mais quand cela arrivait, il lui suffisait de regarder la photo sur sa table de chevet et il sentait mieux. Il sortit la tête de son coussin et tenta d'habituer son regard a l'obscurité pour apercevoir la photo de ses parents. Il fronça les sourcils d'inquiétude, la photo n'était plus. D'un geste presque souple, Derek se débarrassa du drap qui l'envelopper dans une chaleur presque doucereuse et grimaça quand il s'assit au bord du lit. Il avait oublié la douleur de ses cotes qui guérissait tout doucement.

La faible lumière des chiffres de l'horloge de son téléphone lui indiqua qu'il était trois heures du matin. Puis cela lui revint en tête. Il était dans la chambre du bas. Son oncle l'avait installé dans la chambre au rez-de-chaussée pour lui éviter de monter et descendre les escaliers. Il secoua la tête en ricanant a sa bêtise. Il n'était tout simplement pas habitué a encore à ça.

Il ouvrit son smartphone et observa la photo en fond d'écran. Stiles et lui lors de leur premier rendez-vous rigolant alors que le serveur les observait en grimaçant. Une semaine était passé et Stiles n'était pas revenu et n'avait donné aucunes nouvelles. Derek ne voulait pas le presser, il ne désirait pas se faire rembarrer pas après leur discussion. Alors il avait laissé le jeune homme venir a lui. Mais une semaine sans nouvelles s'était une torture pour le brun. Il voulait tellement le prendre dans ses bras et lui murmurer des mots doux. Il voulait aussi lui dire la vérité. Il voulait être pardonner et expliquer son geste.

Derek souffla et se leva doucement pour se rendre à la cuisine boire un verre. Traversant le loft, Derek écouter le silence, un frisson le parcourut. Il se rappela que Peter était parti avec Jackson pour une soirée spéciale. Pour être spéciale, elle l'était. Surtout pour Peter. La rencontre des beaux-parents Whittemore. Derek se mit à rigoler à la tête qu'il avait fait quand Jackson lui avait annoncer que Mr et Mme Whittemore l'invitait à un week end dans les Hampton pour un séjour de rencontre. Derek n'avait jamais vu son oncle flipper autant, même pendant une grosse présentation de son travail. Il donnerait n'importe quoi pour être une petite sourie et être là-bas.

Alors qu'il buvait son verre d'eau, un bruit de serrure l'immobilisa. Personne n'avait les clés hormis Peter et lui. Et Peter l'aurait prévenu s'il rentrait plus tôt que prévu. Peut-être que les Whittemore avaient subtilisé ses clés pour venir fouiller dans la vie de leur futur gendre. Non c'est stupide, ils feraient appel à des détective privés et pas à des cambrioleurs. Enfin des voleurs, parce que la personne qui entrait dans le loft avait les clés. Les cambrioleurs forçaient les serrures.

Doucement il se cacha derrière la porte de la cuisine et laissa l'individu entrer et refermer la porte derrière lui. Derek l'entendit marcher doucement a pas léger en direction des escaliers qui donné a l'étages. Derek attrapa le premier objet qu'il trouva et a pas de loup suivit l'individu suspect. Le brun se fit discret, enfin il essayait parce son génial oncle Peter avait trouver le moyen de mettre du parquet au sol. Et le parquet, ben ça craque sous les pieds. Etrangement son voleur ne fit aucuns craquements, à croire qu'il était si léger qu'il flottait dans les airs.

_ Aie !

"Ah non" pensa Derek écouta son voleur cognait ses pieds dans une des marches et grommelait des phrases a voit basse limite étouffée alors qu'il avait surement avoir envie de hurler.

S'étant habituer à la pénombre, Derek détailla un peu son mini gangster. Parce que vu le gabarit il devait pas peser bien lourd, mince mais musclé sec, des jambes musclé mais pas trop, une coupe courte, un sweat à capuche. Il n'y voyait pas grand-chose en fait. Mais quelque chose chez l'individu lui rappelait quelque chose mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre la main dessus.

Il le vit rentrer sans hésitation dans son ancienne chambre. Prenant sur lui, Derek monta plus rapidement et s'engouffra dans la chambre. Allumant la lumière, il leva son arme et hurla.

_ Je te tiens enfoiré …

Un grand bruit sourd résonna dans la chambre suivit d'injures et de noms d'oiseaux que Derek n'avait jamais entendu jusque-là. Il s'immobilisa et découvrant pourquoi la silhouette du malfaiteur lui disait quelque chose.

_ Stiles ?

_ Bordel je me suis fait mal, cria Stiles alors qu'il massait sa tête douleur d'avoir rencontré le bord de la table de nuit et se cassant la gueule du lit vide qu'il espérait plein. Mais t'es malade … Attend Derek, tu suis un cambrioleur dans ta maison avec … Avec ça ? T'es sérieux ?

Derek toujours les bras en l'air, tenant fermement son arme, leva les yeux et tomba sur …

_ Ça fait très mal je te signale, ma mère m'a mis un coup quand j'étais plus jeune parce que je me suis moquer d'elle, j'ai eu une bosse énorme et j'ai souffert trois jours. Dit-il en baissant le rouleau a pâtisserie et le posa sur l'armoire a cotes de lui.

_ heureusement que je ne suis pas un cambrioleur, déjà je serais mort de peur en plus j'aurais fini à l'urgence …

_ Stiles qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda Derek fatigué, Ces dernières minutes furent épuisantes. Le stresse moral et l'effort physique. Il ne se rendait pas compte que le ton employé était brutal et cassant avant d'apercevoir le visage blesser de Stiles. Désolé, Derek s'approcha de lui, je suis abrutit par des médocs et je manque de sommeil …

_ T'excuses pas, je vais te laisser …

Derek ne lui laissa pas le temps de le dépasser qu'il l'emprisonna dans ses bras. Tous ses muscles s'apaisèrent. Depuis combien de temps il rêvait de l'avoir dans ses bras, d'humer cette odeur fraiche de menthe aux poivres et de Papaye. Il sentit les bras de Stiles lui s'accrochait à son cou. Il était bien là, il était chez lui dans ses bras. Il se sentait en paix. Enfin légèrement.

_ J'ai mis plus de temps à revenir, désolé…

_ T'excuse pas Stiles, tu es là maintenant c'est le plus important …

_ J'ai fait une bêtise Derek, dit Stiles en s'éloignant de lui. Derek observa la mine honteuse de Stiles et le regard fuyant. J'ai … Je … Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris mais j'avais ce besoin …

_ Je t'ai trompé à Londres, lâcha Derek ne voulant pas que Stiles se sente couple de quelque chose, il ne devait pas. J'étais perdu parce que je n'arrivais pas … pas à le faire avec toi et je me poser beaucoup trop de questions, j'avais peur et je ne savais pas comment l'exprimer, Derek commença à marcher tout en continuant les paroles qui pourraient signifier la fin de leur relation. C'est la première fois que je suis vraiment en couple, je n'ai jamais eu à parler de mes sentiments pour quelqu'un, je n'ai jamais eu besoin d'exprimer mes peurs ou mes frustrations, je te désire Stiles, je te désire tellement que ça me bloque, j'ai l'impression de ne pas être à la hauteur. Derek s'arrêta devant la photo de ses parents. Ça avait l'air tellement facile pour eux. Mais moi je n'y arrive pas …

Derek sentit deux mains se poser sur ses reins alors qu'une joue se colla à son dos.

_ Ecrit le moi Derek !

_ Pardon ? Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers lui.

_ Ecrit le moi simplement, tu es doué pour les mots sur papier alors écrits moi ce que tu ressens, ne m'éloigne plus. Je me suis sentit abandonné quand tu m'as laissé en partant à Londres. J'ai cru avoir fait quelque chose de mal et que je mérité d'être puni. J'étais perdu et tu es partie sans un mot, Derek avait mal, il avait blessé l'homme qu'il aimait, meurtrie son amour au creux de son cœur.

_ Je suis désolé Stiles, vraiment, il était là, j'étais là et … Et quand s'était fini je me sentais sale, seul et immonde. Pourquoi j'y arrivait avec lui et pas avec toi, c'est toi que je voulais et c'est toi que je veux. Je … je ne sais pas si tu arriveras à me pardonner mais je ferais tout pour …

_ Te pardonner ? Ricana Stiles. Il monta se pencha sur lui et l'embrassa tendrement. Je t'ai pardonné depuis une semaine.

Derek fronça les sourcils. Comment ça depuis une semaine ? Qui ? Comment ? Pardon ?

_ Je vois que tu te poses la question, Stiles s'écarta et s'assit au bord du lit. Derek sentit comme un vide que Stiles s'éloigna. J'ai reçu un coup de téléphone étrange d'une jeune fille qui n'aime pas cacher des secrets même a des inconnus surtout quand ses inconnus sont en couple avec leur frère …

_ Cora ! grogna doucement Derek. Le rire de Stiles le fit descendre de haut du mont colère. Tu …

_ Je ne suis pas fâché … enfin si je l'ai étais, même très en colère, furieux et même je crois que j'ai inventé de nouvelles insultes qu'il va falloir que je breveté mais passons. Tu es revenu et je t'en ai voulu, encore un moment. Le regard de Stiles se teinta de tristesse. Le jour de ton accident, je te cherchais, je voulais te voir et discuter avec toi, j'avais décidé de te laisser une chance de t'expliquer par toi-même et qui sait j'aurais pu te pardonner entièrement. Mais je t'ai vu, j'ai encore les images de … J'en fais encore des cauchemars ... Je te vois passer …

_ Et si on parlait d'autre chose ? Et si on oubliait, non pas oubliait, si on repartait sur de nouvelles bases, que l'on utilise nos erreurs pour ne plus les recommençait…

_ Depuis quand Derek Hale, alias Gay Juan des parties fines utilise de la psychologie.

_ Depuis que j'ai rencontré un petit homme et que j'en suis tombé amoureux alors que je lui ouvrais la porte et qu'il m'a vu en boxer devant l'un de ses meilleurs amis.

_ Ouais ! Ça se tient, ricana Stiles en baillant.

_ Je vois que tu es fatigué aussi, je te propose une séance dodo câlin sous la couette et demain nous discuteront tranquillement, bon je promets pas de pouvoir me tenir à carreaux demain mais …

_ Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là ? Demanda Stiles alors qu'il grimpait sur le lit en voyant Derek se rapprochait dangereusement de lui avec un sourire affamé.

_ Euh je ne sais pas, il se peut que je … SAUTE DESSUS … Derek hurla en essayant d'attraper Stiles qui roula sur le lit. Mais voyant que Derek continuait essayer de l'attraper alors qu'il grimaçait de douleur, Stiles se laissa attraper.

Le corps de Derek maintenait fermement celui de Stiles qui irradiait de bonheur. Il fit glissé les couvertures et s'engouffrent dedans. Derek prenant Stiles en cuillère, lui embrassa le cou avec des petits baisers papillons qui firent glousser le jeune homme. Stiles tendis le bras et éteignit la lumière.

_ je ne sais pas si tu as entendu la semaine dernière au téléphone mais je voulais te dire …

_ Je t'aime aussi Derek Hale, je t'aime aussi, répéta doucement Stiles en sentit le sourire de Derek avant de sentir qu'il s'était endormit. Stiles ne tarda pas le suivre.

Et ce fut la première nuit qu'ils passèrent sans rêver, la première vraie nuit ensemble à dormir l'un tenant l'autre. La première nuit sans souffrance.


End file.
